custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Urskeks are reformed
(Baby Bop walks up to UrZah) Baby Bop: UrZah, there's someone at the door. UrZah: I wonder who it is Baby Bop! (UrZah opens the door revealing Stacy) Stacy: Hi! I'm here to take Baby Bop for a walk. UrSol: Alright! Baby Bop: Hi Stacy! Stacy: Hi Baby Bop! (Stacy and Baby Bop hug) UrUtt: Alright Baby Bop, I want you back home by 7:00. Baby Bop: I promise UrUtt. (Stacy and Baby Bop leave the house) Stacy: It's lots of fun hanging out, together Baby Bop! Laura: Yes it sure is! Baby Bop: Thanks! Both Girls: You're welcome! (Baby Bop, Stacy, and Laura head to the art gallery) Stacy: Baby Bop, do you see this painting who is this? Baby Bop: Mona Lisa. Laura: That's very good, Baby Bop. Baby Bop: It's 7:00 the Mystics want me home by now. Stacy: We'll walk you home. Baby Bop: Thanks Stacy! (Stacy and Laura walk Baby Bop home) Stacy: Bye Baby Bop: Bye Urlm: Did you have a great time with your friends? Baby Bop: Yes. UrAc: We thought about going out for dinner, for your grandma's birthday Baby Bop: That's great, thanks UrAc. UrAc: You're welcome. (Later that night) * (Baby Bop and the Skeksis at a fancy restaurant) * (the waiter brings dinner to Baby Bop and the Skeksis table) * SkekUng: Mmm. Looks good. * Baby Bop: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! * BJ: She's gonna throw a tantrum. * Waiter: Is something wrong? * Baby Bop: This is spinach. * SkekSil: C'mom, Baby Bop. Just try it. * Baby Bop: (gets angry) I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad causing the spinach to fly around) * Waiter: That's it. I quit. * SkekOk: Baby Bop that's it we are going home! * (Baby Bop sighs) * (fades to Baby Bop and the Skeksis arriving home) * UrAmaj: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * BJ: Baby Bop punched her salad and it exploded... then everybody is looking at us. * Baby Bop: Nuh-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! * SkekEkt: No more restaurants for you, young lady, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. * SkekUng: You're grounded for 1 week. Now go to your room. * (Baby Bop storms up to her room, and slams the door) * Baby Bop: I WISHED YOU WOULD HAVE ALL DIED. * (SkekAyuk and SkekSil enters her room angrily) * SkekAyuk: BABY BOP, YOU DON'T TALK TO US LIKE THAT, AND THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? * Baby Bop: GET AWAY FROM ME! I RATHER LIVE WITH THE MYSTICS RATHER THAN YOU STUPID UGLY ANIMALS WHO TREAT ME LIKE A SERVANT TO SKEKSHOD! * SkekSil: THIS IT YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS. * (Baby Bop throws one of her toys at the chamberlain) * Baby Bop: I AM LEAVING SO I CAN LIVE WITH THE MYSTICS! * SkekEkt: NO, YOU ARE NOT LIVING WITH THE URRU, BECAUSE YOU LIVE HERE AND YOU GOT IN TROUBLE AND ALSO YOU DO NOT THROW YOUR TOY AT SKEKSIL IF YOU THROW ANOTHER TOY WE WILL PUT YOU IN TIMEOUT! * Baby Bop: BUT YOU ARE EVIL. * SkekShod: SILENCE! * (Baby Bop throws another toy at SkekSil) * SkekUng: BABY BOP, YOU ARE SERIOUSLY GOING TO BE SITTING IN TIMEOUT NOW! * (SkekUng and SkekSil drag her over to the naughty chair, she starts screaming and crying) * SkekSil: YOU SIT HERE AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID AND THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR. * Baby Bop: I RATHER LIVE WITH THE MYSTICS! * SkekAyuk: NO YOU'RE NOT LIVING WITH THEM AND YOU ARE IN TIMEOUT AND ALSO YOUR TOYS ARE BEING TAKEN AWAY FOR HOW YOU ACTED. * (The UrRu at Baby Bop's house) UrYod: This is desperate please let her go, she didn't do anything wrong SkekShod: She already did, now leave. UrSol: No, we are to become one, please remove her from the naughty chair. UrNol: We must find out! SkekUng: Get Out! (UrAmaj releases Baby Bop from the naughty chair) UrZah: Baby Bop who did this to you? Baby Bop: The Skeksis. UrUtt: Then we shall become one. * (The Skeksis prepare to kill her, then they escape leaving Baby Bop to burn to death, Baby Bop then recovers and heals the stone the UrRu and Skeksis merge to become the Urskeks) Unglm: Baby Bop, you have done the right thing we are once again whole Baby Bop: You are Urskeks. SilSol: Listen we were divided into the UrRu and Skeksis we have foolishly destroyed the stone your courage has made us whole. Baby Bop: I will miss you. ZokZah: We are a part of each other as Stacy is a part of you now we leave her to you. (The Urskeks leave) Category:Dark Crystal